


Dates

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cat! girls, Multi, Starts as Tony and Tim on a sort of date with Ziva and Abigail sort of like that too, Turns into Abigail with OC and the boys with OCs and Ziva with Abby, Wolf! girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is set post Lost at Sea, starting out during the date with Tony, Tim, Ziva, and Abigail, it is kinda AU because of the wolf gal in it, and then it turns into a major fling sort of thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dates

**Author's Note:**

> This IS a one shot, though it may get long!  
> As stated, Post-Lost at Sea

_Tony and Tim ran for the elevator, Tony saying "Hold the elevator!" and sliding his hand between the door and the wall whilst saying "I'm in, I'm in."_

 

Ziva and Abigail Borin both smiled at Tony as he allowed Tim to slide in, then realized he was missing a certain someone and he called "Jessica! Come here!" There was a bark, and a lovely young Karelian Bear Dog came running into the elevator. "Oh!" Ziva exclaimed, and Tony chuckled a bit as he watched the black and white Hound settle in a sit while wagging her tail quite happily. She played the part of the dog quite well, in fact... Abigail smiled a small sort of smile as she watched the dog with soft eyes, and gently said "She is quite a beauty, is she not?" Tony smirked as he said "I know she is, that is the reason that I have her." Abigail nodded as she smiled and chuckled a bit, then the elevator reached ground floor and they headed for the car. Tony was driving, Abigail was in the passenger seat, and Tim was with Ziva in the back, with the beautiful dog. He smiled at the dog, still just a pup in age considering her human age, and he chuckled a bit as she licked him lightly. They reached the bar, and the dog leaped out gracefully and pranced round to where Tony had a special vest for her that allowed her in these kinds of places. Smirking, Tony led the dog into the bar and settled on a stool, the dog at his feet but enough space for her to jump up and place her paws on the table if wanted, which was exactly what she did, much to his chagrin and the laughter of the rest.

 

The four had gotten to laughing and talking, when a man walked into the bar...The young Karelian Bear Dog began to snarl, she felt a wave of something...dark, rolling off of this man, and she did not like it. Baring her teeth, the canine leaped from her hiding place and lunged for the man, just as he was drawing a gun from his right back pocket. She yelped as he fired once, into her leg, and jerked back as he aimed to fire at her a second time in that one minute. But, four fully trained and well armed Agents suddenly drew their guns  on the guy, all four holding their creds out so the people would see their badges and what not. Tony quickly rushed to his girl's side, as she began to twitch and tremble, the man having managed to pull off the second shot, in her side that one. She coughed and trembled violently as she shifted human to knock the bullets from her body, the shift a thing which she could not stop as she was injured and this happened when she became injured. She then shifted dog again and lunged up at the man, taking him down and biting at his legs with soft and infuriated snarls. Tony gasped as he yanked the dog back, Ziva doing her thing and handing the guy over to authorities. Tony sighed as he looked up and saw two red haired females watching them now, yet he smiled a bit and waved. Tim blushed as he nodded at the smaller of the two women.

 

Abigail said "Tony, what the HECK was that?" as she motioned her gun at the dog now sitting panting at his feet. "Uh..." Tony began, then sighed. "You've heard the stories people like to tell, of people that turn into animals? Well, she just so happens to be what is known as a cross between Were Shifter and Human. So, she has three dog forms, where as Shifters have two dog forms if they are wolf blooded, and Werewolves can only become one breed of dog or a wolf." he sighed at the end of the explanation. "This is gonna take some processing..." Abigail said, then said "What say we head back to NCIS...?" Tony and Tim nodded in agreement and all went to the car. Arriving back, Ziva quickly asked Gibbs if Abs was still around, then hurried off to see her. Abby looked surprised and said "Ziva?" Ziva made a soft sound, then kissed the other whom let out a soft squeak. "Z-Ziva..." Abby whined softly, and Ziva said "I've wanted to do that so long..." Abby shivered and pulled Ziva towards the back room of her lab, where things occurred in order. Meanwhile,  Tony and Tim had actually scored a thing for once, with the two hot redheads whom had showed up at NCIS, somehow finding them. They rushed off for the car, forgetting about Jessica and conveniently leaving her with Gibbs and Abigail. The young one shivered as she curled up behind Tony's desk, a small flash of memory of Kate doing the same going through her mind. She whimpered at the image, then jerked her head up as she heard the soft rustle of clothing. "Hey..." Borin said softly. She then continued "Didn't mean to scare you..." Jessica nodded, then whined a bit when Borin moved to sit beside her and stroke her hair. She quivered as the other buried face in her neck and nuzzled her a bit, then began to stroke her sides and back. "W-what..." "Sorry! Sorry..." Borin said as the CGIS Agent suddenly pulled back. "Stay..." Jessica said softly, and Abigail nodded as she said "If the idiot doesn't come back, I can always pester him over phone..." then settled by the girl.

....


End file.
